


Bitterness

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne on the skeleton brothers' couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitterness

Snowdin is too bright.

Undyne misses the shade of Waterfall. Despite the clouds and the gently falling snow, Snowdin’s bright enough to wake her early in the morning if the shades to Sans and Papyrus’ house aren’t drawn.

She’s asked to keep them drawn. They’ve obliged her. The shades are starting to gather dust now.

If her home wasn’t on fire, she’d stay there. She’d sleep in her bed until mid-afternoon, if not later.

At least it’s not as bad as Hotland, but-

-she doesn’t even like to think of Hotland. It reminds her too much of Alphys.

* * *

Undyne doesn’t leave the house much unless she has to.

She has a job, technically. She makes hot dogs for Sans’ stand. She’s not bad at making hot dogs, even if it’s a lot less violent style of cooking than she’s used to.

Sometimes she doesn’t go to work.

She’ll lay on the couch and look at Sans, and ask, “Aren’t you going to tell me to get to my job?”

Sans will consider this for a few seconds, and finally say, “Nah. You look like you’re having a bad time today. I’ll cover your shift for you.”

She’s a little grateful, every time. She knows it’s out of character for Sans to willingly take on extra work.

But it’s not like she would get up even if he told her to.

This happens most days.

* * *

Some days are worse than others.

Some days she won’t lift herself from the couch. Papyrus will sit in front of the TV and throw out ideas of what fun things they could possibly do together.

“We could play Monopoly!” he’ll suggest.

She won’t answer.

“No? Hmmmm, then what about truth or dare?”

Still no answer.

“Hmmm… we could do each other’s makeup and talk about the people we like-”

That gets an answer in the form of a pillow tossed with full force at Papyrus’ head. “Just leave me alone,” she’ll hiss, as he rubs his aching skull. Anything can hurt if thrown hard enough.

“I can’t do that,” he’ll say, every time. “Because you’re my friend and I’m concerned about your happiness and wellbeing! And I think staying on the couch all the time may be slightly bad for those things?”

Sometimes she just hides under the blankets and tries to ignore him. Other times she says things she doesn’t mean, about how he’s useless and stupid and needs to learn when to give up already. Anything to get him to go away.

But no matter how cruel she is to him, Papyrus doesn’t leave her.

She really doesn’t deserve a friend like that.

* * *

Undyne has heard all the stories about herself. Some are true, some are wildly exaggerated. Most of them boil down to one thing: that she’s a hero.

But if she’s such a hero, then why is Alphys gone and Asgore a pile of dust?

What’s the point in being a hero if you can’t even save the ones who are the most important to you?


End file.
